Kane Chronicals and the Olympians
by Katy1029384756
Summary: The Kanes are sent on a mission down on the Long Island Sound. They are on another mission this time they have to save a goddess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like it! Tell me what your think. I don't mind criticism!**

* * *

Sadie POV:

We were back in British Museum because we got a call that we had a new mission but away from all trainees. So we decided to meet there. When Zia showed up Carters' mouth went slack. Like the big idiot he really is deep down. She looked past him to me. We have an understanding about Carter. Which is I annoy him and she ignores him. It all turns out nicely though. She looked straight at me and I realized that I was going to need to be sociable today.

"What do you want?" I say not as rude as usual.

"I obviously have a new mission for you that doesn't depend on everyone's lives except for the fact that Isis is missing!"

"That is some heavy stuff." Carter mumbled through his incessant day-dreaming a stupidly dreamy look in his eyes. Next thing you know he'll be drooling. typical Carter.

"Do you have a location for her?"

"Not really. She's kind of all over. But her stronger essence. Is back in New York. But not in Brooklyn. In Manhattan. The thing is you need to go down to Long Island Sound and find a camp but you know. It will be **Very** dangerous."

"Cool!" I say. Dangerous should be my middle name but of course it isn't. It's Rinata. Which has no Egyptian mythology behind it. So I have no idea what's up with that. Carter wakes up from his day-dreaming at the word dangerous.

"Wait, did you say dangerous? No. Sadie we can't to this. With all the trainee's?" Zia still looking at me says " We will leave Bast with them for the month or so you will be gone"

"Sadie!" Carter pleaded. "We can't do this!" I realize that the decision is up to me. Again.

"Shut up, both of you! Will you?" Jeeze!" Amazingly they both did. At least now I can hear myself think. I snap in my head.

"Zia we some more magicians to help teach the Nome besides Bast. Carter we need to save Isis. What if Horus was gone?" They both nod in agreement.

"We will leave in the morning." Carter says seriously to Zia.

Well I guess we need to prepare our magic for the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah, blah, like it blah, blah. R&R, please?**

* * *

Clovet The Satyr POV

I normally not good at dealing with people. But there were these to people walking down the street with black bags the magic coming off them was _**so**_ strong I walked right up to them not shy at all. I told them I was an agent at a camp that needed campers down on Long Island Sound. They looked at me like 'Sweet we were heading there'. The girl said in slightly fading foreign accent said

"Yeah? You got a ride?" I of course knew that I personally had no ride.

"Of course I do!" My voice was slightly shaky but they were being so passive I had no idea what they could **possibly **be thinking. The boy and African-American with light brown hair said,

"Where is it then?"

"Uuuummmm..." I mumbled looking around. I _could _call the Gray Sisters but that wouldn't be very safe. Too much magic, Too early. The girl looked at her brother and he nodded. Like they had a secret almost like they were siblings as Half-Blood siblings often do. But they looked _nothing _alike and I was standing there passive; waiting.

"Can you give me an address?" Of course I could. I mean but it could be dangerous. So I gave them the coordinates. She thought real hard as though she was going to burst. Then obelisk we were standing next to opened into sand. The boy hopped through it like it was normal. So I did too.

Carter POV

The boy who walked up to us. Asked right to where we wanted to go. How unreal is that? I mean seriously. Sadie summoned a portal without uttering the words. She is probably the only magician to be able to do that. Not that I am proud or anything. *sniff* I just can't believe she's growing up so fast.

Wow. How pathetic am I? When the portal closed we were standing on top of a large obelisk. Below us kids of almost every age group were gawking at us. It was sunny and there were those clouds in the sky. The ones that you can make shapes out of. The grass below us was green. To the right of us there was a ring of buildings that I could only describe as peculiar cabins. Oh well. it looked like a typical summer camp. Too bad we didn't have enough time to check it out. Isis needed our help. And here was the help we needed to complete the quest.

Sadie POV

Yeah. It was a camp. So what? We needed allies and we needed them fast.

Clovet The Satyr POV

I have no idea who they are. But it looks like however they use their magic. Apparently the girls power is stronger than the borders. Am I concerned? Yes. What am I gonna do about it? Nothing, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. It's been awhile. I haven't been in the writing mood lately. Oops. :(**

* * *

Sadie POV

The Demis finally noticed us after about 3 minutes. They looked up and gawked. Some brought out swords and spears to maybe try to shoot us? Hah. Funny thing is I set up a protective barrier around us. Nothing's getting past that baby. The archers pulled back their bows. I almost laughed. I know I shouldn't but you know what? I didn't because I am such a nice person. Carter may say different but attitude affects leadership! What I did instead was I yelled out "We come in peace!" It's a classic. I couldn't help it. Some looked impressed and others gave a little smile. I can be funny. Then this centaur guy came and said "'We come in peace' is a classic Miss Kane. You couldn't be a little bit more original?" A compliment and a burn in the same sentence. I like this guy.

Carter POV

This centaur guy knows Sadie. And he probably knows me too. Shoot. This is could be bad. "Come down to the Big House." He said, I was hesitant but Sadie wasn't. She obviously trusted this guy. She put her staff and wand into the Duat And I did the same with my khopesh. We skidded down the side of the pyramid and followehomie to the Big House.

**Sorry. I know it's short. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please tell me what you think. I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on the last couple chapters and I would like to know how I'm doing so far. Thanks. -Sport**

* * *

Carter POV

The Big House wasn't all that big and I know that this entire structure without the use of magic could fit inside Brooklyn House. Never mind that Chiron ushered us into seats around a ping pong table and started to explain. "Look. I don't know what you are or why you are here but you obviously humans. I will allow to stay as campers. And you are allowed to go on quests but if any trouble arises in camp you shall be deported." I replied, "fair enough." Before Sadie could give away all our secrets. And yes, she probably would have too. Magicians, Rosetta Stone, Apophis, EVERYTHING. Now I would give her Some credit. She did do a pretty amazing portal into camp. But now it was time for the big bro to talk. Chiron also told us we could keep our belongings and receive new ones also. parter that we were sent to Apollo cabin kudu jingling where Sadie and I would be staying with. Sadie stayed in Demeter cabin and I stayed in Ares cabin. I guess Isis mother of all was also Demeter and Horus was well DUH a war god. So I guess it made sense. The Ares kids were rowdy and impulsive. Nothing like me. Mostly. Sadie and I stored our stuff in the Duat when we got some time alone. We didn't want anybody suspecting or stealing anything. Most campers thought of us as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Yuck. Can you imagine? Once we got the word out that we were brother and sister nobody really believed us. So we gave up.

Sadie POV

The Demeter kids were nice enough. Flowers everywhere though *gag* not really my thing. I studied my combat boots. Checking for any signs of remaining Portal Sand. Of course. There wasn't any. It all dissolved quickly. Now I heard things about me and Carter. I did not need to hear that. Boyfriend, Girlfriend? *double gag* Can you imagine? Never in my lifetime would I date my older brother. So what we didn't look alike. We Tried to clear things up. They failed. Oh well. That way we are harder to track. Sweet. One of the only people to believe us was this blond girl with gray eyes bright with intelligence. Later she told me her name was Annabeth. She was beautiful in her own way. And I respected her. A daughter of Athena I was told later by a Demeter kid. I also respected Athena because she was the goddess of war strategies and intelligence. That is a good combo. I don't want to bore you with the details but camp was like any other one I went to with Liz and Emma over the years. With added sword fighting. Carter caught on quickly he used his khopesh during practice and was almost undefeated. Huh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of you who are reading this. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Which means of course R&R! :) -Sport**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or KC only the idea :)**

* * *

Clovet the Satyr POV

Now I know that it is sometimes difficult for a satyr to let the children hey were protecting go. But in my case? I would back away in fear. These kids creeped me out. I have no idea why but they did. I have trust issues but this was not one of them. I do not really like Carter and Sadie for reasons unknown. But something big is going to happen I can feel it. I can and I will stop it. They are out to ruin the Camp and that will not happen.

Carter POV

Camp was amazing but I didn't forget our task. Isis was in danger. I did well with my khopesh and archery came easily. I stayed in Ares Cabin and met some new people. Sadie and this girl named Annabeth hung out and became friends. But me? Friends? Dad didn't really tell me how to make friends so I just kinda wandered off on my own. Now you all are thinking of Walt. Is he my friend? When he and Sadie started dating well. It got kind of awkward and well he..well...we... kind of grew apart you could say. Or he grew apart from me. We rarely talk anymore. I just kinda go off on my own a lot in camp. My favorite place oddly enough is the dock. I watch people canoe and kayak and swim. But I sit and watch. I know this sounds like I am always but that person in the corner but I'm not. I talk and laugh and go through camp but nobodies really my friend. More like allies. I guess. Until I met Catalya. She is beautiful. I'm sorry but Zia has nothing on her. Her long dark brown hair and dark greenish blue eyes watched the volleyball game from the sidelines Waiting for her turn to play. It was at that moment I decided I liked volleyball. Of course I only vaguely knew her name and her cabin which was Iris. And oh man.

Sadie POV

I was really starting to have fun at camp. Annabeth introduced me to everyone at camp and one day I saw Carter sitting on the side of a volleyball game to a _girl_! Maybe Zia fill finally be free of him! Oh I'm sorry. That was mean! Wait... Nope. Not sorry. Not in the slightest. I heard next week we are taking a trip to Olympus maybe Isis is up there?! I hope so.


End file.
